1. Field of the Invention
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for reproducing a component of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and a reproduced component, and more particularly, relate to a method and apparatus for reproducing a component of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which are available in a semiconductor manufacturing process by reproducing a damaged component of a dry etching apparatus using plasma, and relate to a reproduced component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma etching scheme used in a semiconductor manufacturing process is one of dry etching processes and is performed to etch a target using gas. In the plasma etching scheme, etching gas may be injected into a reaction vessel and may be ionized and the ionized gas may be jetted onto a wafer surface, to physically and chemically remove the wafer surface. By using the plasma etching scheme, etching may be easily controlled, a productivity may increase, and a fine pattern with dozens of nanometers (nm) may be formed. Thus, the plasma etching scheme has been widely used.
In the plasma etching scheme, parameters may need to be considered for uniform etching. The parameters may include, for example, a density and a thickness of a layer to be etched, a temperature and energy of etching gas, an adhesion of a photoresist, a state of a wafer surface, or a uniformity of etching gas. In particular, adjusting of a high frequency (for example, a radio frequency (RF)) used to perform etching by ionizing etching gas and jetting the ionized gas onto a wafer surface may be regarded as an important parameter. Uniformly applying of a high frequency may be essential for a uniform energy distribution on an entire surface of a wafer to be actually etched, which may not be achieved by only adjusting an output of the high frequency and may depend greatly on a shape of each of a stage and an anode as high frequency electrodes and a focus ring configured to substantially fix a wafer.
The focus ring may function to prevent plasma from being diffused in a reaction chamber of a plasma etching apparatus under a severe condition in which plasma is present, and function to confine the plasma around a wafer in which etching is to be performed. Accordingly, the focus ring may be exposed to the plasma at all times and sputtered by positive ions in the plasma, and a surface of the focus ring may be etched. When the focus ring is not replaced at an appropriate time, it may be difficult to smoothly perform an etching process due to an increase in an amount of by-products created by etching the focus ring. Thus, the etched focus ring may need to be replaced by a new focus ring at preset intervals, and may be discarded.
Also, under a plasma condition, other components exposed to the plasma in the reaction chamber may also be etched. To precisely etch a wafer, the other components damaged due to etching may also need to be replaced by new components at preset intervals, which may lead to an increase in production costs of semiconductor products. The replaced components may also be discarded.